Monster Nation
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Algo está pasando: alguien ha secuestrado a los dos monstruos mas famosos de todos y los ha colocado juntos en una prisión de alta tecnologia. ¡Descubre qué se esconde detras de esto! Invitados especiales: Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Chucky y Drusilla
1. Uno

**REPARTO**

Robert Englund…..Freddy Krueger

Kane Hodder…Jason Voorhees

Tyler Mane….Michael Myers

Doug Bradley….Pinhead

Juliet Landau…Drusilla

Brad Dourif…..Chucky (voz)

Valentina Vargas…Doctora Angela / Angelique

Peter Sarsgaard…..Doctor Hammond

Götz Otto...Dozer

**Estrella invitada **

Derek Mears como Jason Voorhees II

* * *

><p><strong>1 <strong>

El hombre estaba sentado en el interior de un cuarto, iluminado por unas luces de velas colocadas a su alrededor en forma de cuadrado. En sus manos, la caja broncínea parecía refulgir, mientras él lentamente presionaba sus partes móviles, haciéndolas encajar en su sitio.

Cuando la configuración del intrincado puzzle estuvo completa, ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez, siendo la primera de ellas el tañido de una campana en algún lugar.

El hombre sudaba. Esperó. Una luz azulada surgió de la nada. La acompaño la aparición súbita de un ser humanoide enfundado en un traje de cuero, calvo y con la cabeza surcada de clavos o pinches. Su piel era blanca, como la cera y la expresión de su rostro era fría como un témpano.

-Tú – señaló al hombre – Tú. Has usado la caja… Tú nos has convocado. Ahora, experimentaras el placer del dolor.

Pinhead comenzó a acercarse amenazador al hombre, pero entonces hubo un cambio en la escena. El sujeto que lo había convocado se irguió, cuan alto era, y extrajo de sus ropas algo… un aparato de alta tecnología. Lo esgrimió frente al cenobita y presionó un botón.

Un aro, similar a un collar de perro, salió despedido del aparato. Se encasquetó directamente en el cuello de Pinhead.

-¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó el cenobita, sorprendido.

-Cambio de planes, imbecil – replicó el hombre y con una sonrisa astuta, activó el collar.

Una violenta corriente eléctrica sacudió a Pinhead. Fue tal su fuerza que el cenobita se desplomó gritando en el suelo.

-¿No que te gustaba el dolor? – se burló de él el hombre. Caminó hasta ponerse encima suyo y volvió a activar el collar. Hubo otro chisporroteo eléctrico. Pinhead se retorció impotente, en el piso.

-Lo que pensé – el hombre suspiró – Novato – se volvió hacia un rincón – Todo suyo, chicos.

Varias puertas se abrieron en la habitación. Hombres armados y con mascaras aislantes entraron. Con una rapidez envidiable, esposaron al cenobita y lo arrastraron fuera de allí.

Antes de quedar inconsciente, lo último que Pinhead ve es al sujeto que lo había atrapado, dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bienvenido al club, _freaky_.


	2. Dos

**2**

Pinhead despertó pasados un par de horas dentro de una celda blanca sin muebles. Un rápido vistazo a la puerta de cristal reforzado del cubiculo donde estaba le dio una cabal idea de que de alguna forma inaudita, era prisionero.

Todavía llevaba el collar en el cuello. Intentó quitárselo, sin éxito.

-No sale – dijo una voz, en la celda contigua – Ya probé y esta maldita cosa de mierda está bien pegada.

Pinhead se acercó lentamente a la puerta de cristal. Echó una mirada inquisitiva a la celda vecina. Era igual que la suya.

Había una persona allí, atrapada como él… claro que, como él, no se trataba de un ser humano, pese a que alguna vez lo había sido.

Llevaba un sombrero sobre su cabeza y un jersey a rayas verdes y rojas desgarrado. En una de sus manos, un guante ribeteado por filosas cuchillas tamborileó el cristal, nerviosamente.

El sujeto le dedicó una sonrisa indolente al cenobita. Tenía todo el rostro quemado, con los músculos expuestos. De hecho, bajo la ropa, llevaba todo el cuerpo en iguales condiciones, pero aquello no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo; ni siquiera gritaba de dolor.

-Krueger – Pinhead lo reconoció. El aludido hizo una reverencia, sacándose el sombrero – No esperaba verte aquí.

-Yo tampoco, cara de pincho, pero así son las cosas – Freddy Krueger suspiró – Así que… ¿A ti también te atraparon?

Pinhead no respondió. Dirigió sus fríos ojos al lugar que los rodeaba. Tenía toda la pinta de ser una especie de prisión de alta tecnología.

-¿Dónde estamos? – exigió saber.

-¿Y como mierda quieres que lo sepa? – Krueger se reclinó contra el cristal reforzado, la mano sin el guante de cuchillas en el bolsillo de su pantalón – Yo solo sé que estaba persiguiendo a una linda nena por mi laberinto privado de los sueños, casi la tenia y de repente, _¡PAM!_ Me encuentro en el mundo real y con esta porquería en el cuello – chascó la lengua – una autentica putada.

-¿Somos los únicos? – siguió preguntando el cenobita. Freddy lo miró durante un largo rato. El tipo era frío, reconoció. Él estaba cabreado como un demonio por estar encerrado contra su voluntad y este _"__cabeza __de __clavos__"_ era tan inexpresivo que le crispaban los nervios.

-Hay mas – respondió. Señaló a las siguientes celdas – Pero no esperes grandes charlas con ellos.

Pinhead miró directo enfrente suyo. Dentro de otro habitáculo exactamente igual al que estaba, un gigante de ropa raída y una mascara de hockey cubriendo su deforme rostro aguardaba, en silencio.

-Jason Voorhees – dijo el cenobita. Si se sorprendió, la emoción no asomó a su pétreo rostro - ¿Cómo…?

-No lo sé. A lo mejor el muy idiota perseguía a alguien por el bosque donde anda y también cayó en la misma trampa que nos tendieron a nosotros – Freddy lo miró con desdén – De todos los piojosos del infierno, era el ultimo que esperaba encontrar aquí – al ver que el cenobita le dirigía una mirada inquisitiva, sonrió, feroz – Larga historia. Él y yo no nos llevamos bien. Es por un asunto inconcluso del pasado. ¿Verdad, grandote? ¡Cuéntale acá al tío pincho como mierda arruinaste mi perfecto plan para volver a aterrorizar a Springwood hace algunos años!*

*** (Acontecimiento ocurrido en la película "Freddy Vs. Jason". Nota del autor) **

Silencio. Jason lo miró a través de la mascara con sus ojos vacuos. Exasperado y furioso, Freddy lo insultó con cada mala palabra que conocía. Pinhead se cruzó de brazos, impávido.

-¿Hay mas? – preguntó.

-Ese de allá – con un dedo de cuchilla, Krueger señaló la celda vecina a la de Jason – pero parece un calco del otro idiota. Tampoco habla.

Pinhead observó. Un hombre enfundado en un overol de mecánico azul grisáceo, le devolvió la mirada desde atrás de una mascara de plástico blanca. Parecía tranquilo y sereno. Llevaba las manos entrelazadas a la espalda.

-Myers – dijo el cenobita. El asesino asintió, en completo silencio.

-Y eso no es todo… espera a ver al de la celda que sigue…

-¿Qué mierda te pasa, cara de queso derretido? – bramó un muñeco pequeño, con el rostro remendado a costurones - ¡Cuidadito cuando hablas de mí, grandísimo hijo de puta! ¡Te sacaré la lengua!

Freddy rió a carcajadas. Varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpó ante Pinhead – Es que… ¡Míralo! ¡Da risa! Esa muñeca se jacta de no sé cuantos crímenes.

-¡Soy un muñeco y para tu información, me llamo Chucky! – rugió el engendro - ¡Y cuando salga de acá, voy a meterte el guante con cuchillas en el culo!

Freddy le dio la espalda.

-Ignóralo. Francamente hablando, no puedo tomar en serio a un pariente de la muñeca Barbie mal cosido.

-¡HEY! ¡Te escuché, infeliz! ¡Te voy a matar! – Chucky golpeaba su menudo cuerpo contra la puerta de cristal de su celda, presa de la ira - ¡Te voy a trozar en tantos pedacitos que van a tener que recogerte con una pala!

Como toda respuesta, Freddy bostezó.

-Oh… el niño se ha enojado otra vez – dijo una voz femenina en otra celda contigua – Pobre, pobre muñequito triste. Extraña acuchillar y rasgar… _¡Ris, __ris!_ Carne desgarrada… _¡Ris, __ris!_ Sangre coagulada…

Pinhead enarcó una ceja. Freddy se encogió de hombros.

-La única mujer del grupo – dijo – Dice llamarse Drusilla. Es una vampiro.

Ante la mención de su nombre, la mujer se acercó a la puerta de la celda para que el cenobita la viera bien. Tenía el cabello negro, largo y sedoso. Era bella y su piel, blanca como porcelana fina. Llevaba puesto un vestido oscuro y se hacía más que patente que estaba totalmente loca.

-Tris, tras, tres… veo monstruos en el set – canturreó sin sentido, meneándose – Tris, tras, tres… todos juntos y al revés.

-Dios, está buenísima, pero está mas loca que una cabra – comentó Freddy, relamiéndose - ¿Ya viste que piel tan blanca? ¡Lo que daría por rasgarla toda!

Krueger hizo chirriar el guante por el cristal. Drusilla apenas le dedicó atención. Se puso a bailar suavemente al son de una música inexistente.

-De modo que, ¿no sabemos quien nos ha reunido? – preguntó Pinhead.

-¿Ves a alguien, a parte de nosotros? – Freddy señaló a todas partes – Por lo que sé esto podría ser obra de un loco… más loco que nosotros, quiero decir.

Pinhead evaluó aquello.

-No puedo ser detenido aquí – dijo – Hay asuntos mas importantes que requieren mi atención…

-Entonces me presentare a mí mismo y declarare mis intenciones – dijo un hombre en silla de ruedas a motor, acercándose por el pasillo contiguo a las celdas. El sujeto que había capturado a Pinhead le seguía, escoltados ambos por hombres armados.

Los asesinos sobrenaturales lo miraron con curiosidad. El hombre de la silla de ruedas era tan horrible y deforme como ellos: llevaba una cabeza con un cráneo totalmente desproporcional. Aun así, sonreía y sus ojillos vivaces contemplaban con deleite y suficiencia a los prisioneros.

-Soy el Dr. Hammond – se presentó – El es el señor Dozer – señaló a su fornido acompañante. Pinhead clavó en él sus ojos fríos y negros – y ustedes, monstruos, están aquí para ser investigados y evaluados.

-¿Monstruos? ¿Te viste últimamente en el espejo? – dijo Freddy, a modo de burla. Rió entre dientes.

Hammond alargó una mano atrofiada hacia un panel de control adosado a su silla. Presionó un botón y Krueger recibió como recompensa por su chiste de dudoso gusto un choque de doscientos voltios por el collar en su cuello. Gritó, adolorido y se desplomó en el piso, humeando.

-¡Hijo de…! – siseó, poniéndose de pie otra vez con dificultad.

-Señor Krueger, no sea insolente – pidió Hammond – Trateme con respeto y el gesto le será devuelto.

-¡Vete al diablo!

-Creo, señor Krueger, que usted es mas especialista que yo con eso – Hammond sonrió.

-¿Por qué hemos sido capturados? – inquirió Pinhead.

El científico lo observó detenidamente.

-Es usted fascinante, ¿sabia? – dijo – Ni vivo ni muerto. Una paradoja en si misma. Pero mas aun fascinante es el proceso que lo ha hecho ser la criatura que ahora es – Hammond guardó silencio un rato – _Ángeles __para __algunos, __demonios __para __otros__… _¿Era así su lema, señor Pinhead?

-Ese no es mi nombre.

-Es el que mejor le queda.

Silencio. El científico volvió a sonreír.

-¡Eh! ¡Coliflor podrida! ¿Vas a decirnos que mierda te traes entre manos o voy a tener que destriparte para hacerte hablar? – rugió Chucky.

Hammond hizo dirigir su silla de ruedas ante la celda donde estaba el muñeco diabólico. Lo estudió un momento.

-¿Impaciente, señor Charles Lee Ray? ¿O debería decir "Chucky"?

Chucky le hizo un gesto obsceno con un dedo. El científico rió.

-¡Pero miren nada mas! Que gesto tan simpático.

-Si, soy súper simpático. Sacame de aquí y te arrancare la lengua, monstruito lisiado.

Otra vez la sonrisa relampagueó en el rostro de Hammond. El muñeco diabólico se la sostuvo hasta que algo en el semblante del hombre deforme lo alarmó.

_Sus ojos brillaban, amarillos. _

-Oh, oh… creo que esto no me va a gustar – murmuró, retrocediendo.

-Me parece que no – dijo Hammond.

Una fuerza invisible emanó de él y atrapó a Chucky. El muñeco fue alzado en el aire en medio de gritos de dolor y luego, ante una mueca de su captor, reventó en cientos de pedazos de lana y goma-espuma, esparciéndose por toda la celda.

La cabeza del muñeco maldito rodó. Pese a su lamentable estado, seguía vivo.

-¡Argh! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Con lo caro que me costó el relleno! – se quejó.

Hammond le dio la espalda. Se volvió hacia Dozer.

-Señor Dozer, encarguese de que todos sus pedazos sean recogidos y lanzados al incinerador. Prescindiremos del señor Chucky para nuestro proyecto.

-Como usted diga, doc.

-¡Hijo de puta! – insultó el muñeco. Rápidamente, varios hombres entraron en su celda, recogieron los pedazos y se los llevaron.

-¡Mejor suerte para la próxima, _Muppet_! – se burlo Freddy. Hammond rió. Pinhead entrecerró sus ojos, pensativo.

-¿Telekinesis? – preguntó.

-Podríamos decir que sí – le contestó el científico, volviéndose hacia él.

-¿Por qué nos ha aprisionado?

Hammond se tomó un momento para responder.

-Todos ustedes son seres legendarios y temibles – empezó – Monstruos, asesinos, demonios – se regodeó con los adjetivos – Desde temprana edad, sus historias me aterraron, a la vez que me fascinaron. ¿Por qué les teme la gente? ¿Cómo han llegado a ser lo que son? ¿Qué poderes tienen? Cosas así. Como verán, yo también soy un monstruo, en su medida. Pero fue por causa mía. Yo me inflingi estos poderes, este estado, mediante un experimento, pero ustedes…

-Nosotros, ¿Qué? – lo retó Freddy. Estaba hartándose de todo. El guante con cuchillas se crispó peligrosamente.

-Ustedes no eligieron ser lo que son. Fue una afortunada combinación de eventos lo que los llevó a ser lo que ahora son. Ustedes han sido convertidos en lo que son. Ese es _otro_ factor.

-No entiendo.

-Seré claro, señor Krueger – lo señaló – Usted, un asesino de niños. Exonerado por la Justicia. Algo injusto, para muchos. Fue quemado hasta morir por una turba de padres enfurecidos en Springwood – a continuación, señaló a Pinhead – Capitán Elliot Spencer… Después de la Primera Guerra Mundial, hastiado del mundo en que vivía buscó placeres más allá del Mas Allá a través de la Configuración del Lamento.

Pinhead no dijo nada. Hammond continúo.

-Por supuesto, el asunto superó sus expectativas, con creces – señaló a Jason – Jason Voorhees. Cuidado por una madre sobreprotectora, ahogado en el Crystal Lake; resucitado posteriormente y combatido por muchos sin poderlo vencer… hasta hoy.

Jason miró a Hammond sin emitir comentarios. El científico pasó a Michael Myers…

-Myers. Asesino en serie con una única obsesión: matar a sus únicos familiares vivos. Frío, calculador. Casi sin emociones… ¿Tiene algo que objetar, señor Myers?

Silencio. Tras la mascara blanca, Michael miraba.

-Eso pensé… y, finalmente, la mas nueva de todos, la bella Drusilla – Hammond pronuncio el nombre con deleite. La vampiresa, que canturreaba por lo bajo lo miró con sus grandes ojos casi-felinos.

-Eres un hombre malo – sentenció.

Hammond rió.

-¡Es un encanto! – exclamó – Convertida en vampiro hace cientos de años por Ángelus, el despiadado, otro vampiro temible, luego de volverla loca y de matar a su familia… Sí. Todos ustedes son monstruos, como yo, pero con un origen distinto, no caben dudas.

-Vayamos al grano – lo cortó Pinhead - ¿Qué quiere de nosotros?

-Paciencia, señor Pinhead, paciencia. Todo será revelado a su tiempo y armoniosamente. Por el momento, considérense mis huéspedes.

Hammond comenzó a marcharse, seguido por Dozer.

-Vayan acostumbrándose a su nuevo hogar. Nos esperan días muy interesantes, ya lo creo que sí.


	3. Tres

**3 **

**Tiempo después. **

**Interior de un cuarto. Día.**

Freddy entró en la habitación acompañado por dos fornidos guardaespaldas. Llevaba puesto un overol naranja, como de presidiario y las manos atadas con cadenas. No llevaba su guante con cuchillas.

-Bienvenido a la sesión de terapia, señor Krueger – lo saludó una mujer. Llevaba una bata blanca, gafas de montura metálica y cruzaba las piernas de manera sensual en su asiento – Soy la doctora Angela.

-Normalmente, te sacaría los ojos, tajearia tu piel y te follaria – replicó Krueger, tomando asiento en una silla delante de ella – Pero me sacaron mi herramienta favorita. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? – sonrió, mordaz.

Angela se limitó a mirarlo con una semi-sonrisa en el rostro. Tomó un sorbo de café, agarró un bloc de notas y una lapicera. Cruzó las piernas en otra dirección.

-Frederick Charles Krueger – leyó – Oriundo de Springwood, Ohio, Norteamérica. ¿Edad?

-La que quieras, _muñeca_ – el asesino sacó la lengua lascivamente. Parecía la lengua de un reptil. La doctora suspiró y se acomodó sus lentes.

-Muy bien… Y, dígame señor Krueger, ¿Cuándo nació su fijación con los niños?

-Ah… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una perversita? ¿Quieres que te cuente todos los detalles, tesoro? ¿Cómo los trozaba, como chillaban, como la sangre salía a borbotones? – entrecerró los ojos, extasiado – Sí. Lindos días aquellos en ese poblacho de mierda.

Angela tomó otro sorbo de café. Anotó algo en sus papeles.

-Aquí dice que la Justicia lo atrapó. Que lo llevaron a juicio…

-Todos cometemos errores – se disculpó – El mío fue dejar muchas pistas – meneó la cabeza, compungido – Lo bueno es que uno aprende de sus errores – sonrió de nuevo. Angela pareció meditar un momento.

-Un abogado logró sacarlo – dijo – Y una turba enfurecida de padres decidió incinerarlo en la caldera donde usted trabajaba – hizo una pausa. Lo miró con curiosidad científica – Cuando su carne se asó y su piel se arrugó toda por el fuego, ¿Qué sintió? ¿Le dolió?

Freddy resopló. La ira volvía a aflorar en él. De no haber llevadolas manos atadas y su guante de cuchillas, otra seria la historia.

-Te estas pasando, nena – advirtió – Yo que tú cuidaría esa linda lengüita que tienes.

-No está siendo muy colaborador, señor Krueger – se lamentó la doctora. Freddy estalló.

-¡Seré bien colaborativo cuando te arranque las tripas, puta barata! – gritó, irguiéndose de su asiento.

Angela ni se inmutó. Presionó el botón de un mando a distancia que llevaba encima. De inmediato, el collar que Freddy tenia puesto emitió un pulso eléctrico potente. Se desplomó en el piso, abatido. Los guardaespaldas que lo habían traído lo levantaron y volvieron a sentarlo en su lugar.

-¡Maldita! – siseó. Angela sonrió.

-Empecemos otra vez – dijo y tachó algo en sus papeles – Frederick Charles Krueger. Oriundo de Springwood, Ohio, Norteamérica. ¿Edad?

-¡Bésame el culo!

Otro choque eléctrico.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!

-Cuando decida colaborar, señor Krueger – Angela se reclinó en su silla - ¿Tiene familiares vivos?

Silencio. Freddy la miró con odio.

Choque eléctrico.

-¡BASTA! – aulló, sacudiéndose con violencia.

-Conteste las preguntas, entonces.

-¡No! ¡No tengo familia!

Angela levantó una ceja.

-Aquí dice que tenía usted una esposa y una hija. ¿Quiere hablar al respecto?

-No.

La doctora jugueteó con su mando a distancia. Freddy esperó el choque eléctrico de nuevo.

-Usted mató a su esposa, ¿verdad? Porque ella descubrió sus crímenes, su "doble vida".

Silencio. Freddy no dijo nada.

-Respecto a su hija… - Angela consultó sus papeles – Tengo entendido de que fue a parar a un internado luego de su "muerte" y que, años mas tarde, se licenció en psicología. Y, corríjame si me equivoco, ella terminó enfrentándolo una vez y lo derrotó.*

*** (Acontecimiento ocurrido en la película "Pesadilla 6: La Muerte de Freddy". Nota del autor) **

-Digna hija de su padre – murmuró Freddy.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijo, señor Krueger? No lo oí…

-Que quiero un abogado – sonrió, burlón.

Angela suspiró. Activó el collar otra vez con su control remoto.

Choque eléctrico, una vez más.


	4. Cuatro

**4 **

Pinhead miraba a la doctora sentada delante de él con frío interés. Angela, en tanto, mordisqueaba la punta de su lapicera, concentrada en la lectura de sus papeles. El cenobita aguardó. No tenía prisa por iniciar la entrevista. Le era indiferente el paso del tiempo.

-Okey – Angela suspiró – Capitán Elliot Spencer… ¿Es ese su nombre?

Pinhead no contestó.

La doctora lo observó. Suspiró de nuevo.

-Capitán Elliot Spencer… ¿Es ese su nombre? – repitió.

-No.

-Pero aquí dice que sí lo es – Angela le mostró una foto. Un hombre vestido de militar le devolvía la mirada en una toma vieja en blanco y negro - ¿Por qué niega su humanidad, capitán?

-No me llamo Spencer. Ni tampoco soy humano.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso porque admitir que alguna vez lo fue le hace sentir dolor?

Pinhead se indignó. Miró a la mujer con fuerza.

-¿Dolor? _¿Dolor?_ ¿Y que sabes TÚ del dolor, Angela? – preguntó - ¿Qué sabes del sufrimiento y la desesperación?

El cenobita hizo una pausa. La estudió con determinación. Sonrió, apenas, un segundo después.

-Sí. Sabes de ambas cosas. Sabes _bastante_ – acercó su rostro hacia la mujer – Torturada durante veinte años por un padrastro alcohólico y abusivo; hija de una prostituta drogadicta. Perdiste la virginidad a edad muy temprana, ¿verdad?

Angela se quedó muda. Su rostro se puso cerúleo. Pinhead continúo.

-Sí, lo veo claramente… tus pecados – la sonrisa glacial se ensanchó – Mataste a un hombre. Pero primero, lo torturaste. Igual que tu papi hacia contigo… Dime, Angela, ¿lo disfrutaste?

La doctora cerró los ojos. Respiró por un momento para calmarse.

-Sí que lo hiciste – Pinhead se reclinó en su silla – y mucho. Serias perfecta entre los míos.

Angela lo ignoró. Se agachó y rebuscó en su bolso. Sacó una caja con inscripciones extrañas grabadas en sus caras.

-La Configuración del Lamento – dijo - ¿Quién la creo? ¿Cómo funciona?

Pinhead parecía desilusionado. Miró a la caja colocada sobre la mesa con poco interés.

-Ustedes saben como hacerla funcionar. De otro modo, yo no estaría aquí – replicó.

-Sabemos que es una especie de puerta, o llave de una puerta. ¿A que? ¿Qué hay del otro lado?

-El Cielo – el cenobita la miró sin pestañear.

-Por favor… colabore conmigo, o de lo contrario… - Angela se encogió de hombros.

-El Cielo – insistió Pinhead. Luego, agregó – o el Infierno. Depende de cómo lo mire… y lo que quiera creer.

-No quiero creer nada. Solo quiero la verdad.

Pinhead tomó despacio la caja. La acarició con ternura, con unos dedos largos, finos y blancos.

-La verdad es algo que pocos quisieran conocer – aseguró – El dolor y el placer van de la mano donde vengo. Los sentidos, van más allá de la muerte… Es la llave a un reino de carne y de sangre… de locura y coherencia… de hambre y lujuria – le devolvió la caja a Angela – Te está esperando, Angela. Desde siempre. Solo tienes que buscarlo. Solo tienes que… desearlo.

La doctora acarició la caja. Pinhead aguardó. Finalmente, la mujer la depositó en la mesa.

-Muy astuto – dijo – y tentador. Quizás, otro día – les hizo señas a los guardias para que se llevaran al cenobita. Este se marchó sin oponer resistencia.

-Cuando gustes, Angela – dijo – Te esperamos.


	5. Cinco

**5 **

-¿Nombre?

Silencio. No hubo respuesta.

Angela resopló. Sabía que ese iba a ser un paciente difícil. No imagino que lo seria _tanto_.

-Te llamas Michael Myers – apuntó.

El asesino de la mascara de plástico no dijo nada. Unos ojos claros se clavaban en los de Angela sin revelar emoción alguna.

-De acuerdo con los datos del difunto Dr. Loomis, mataste a muchas personas, empezando a edad muy temprana. ¿Qué te empujó a hacerlo?

Silencio. Solo la respiración de Myers. Angela probó otro enfoque:

-¿Escuchas voces, Michael?

Silencio.

-¿Te urgen a matar? ¿Es por eso?

Silencio.

-¿Por qué en Halloween siempre? ¿Por qué esa mascara?

Silencio.

Angela volvió a resoplar. Se sacó los lentes y se masajeó los ojos, agotada. Miró hacia un panel de vidrio cerca e hizo un gesto de impotencia.

-Continúe, doctora – dijo Hammond, desde el otro lado, mediante un parlante. Presenciaba el interrogatorio en una sala contigua.

-¿Por qué siempre buscas matar a tus parientes mas cercanos? – siguió insistiendo la doctora - ¿Por qué en Halloween?

Silencio.

Angela se rindió.

-Doctor, no da resultado. El paciente no coopera – se quejó.

-Quizás el señor Myers necesite un incentivo…

A las palabras del científico le siguió un choque eléctrico desde el collar que el asesino llevaba puesto. Myers cayó al piso. Fue recogido por los guardias de seguridad y apostado en su silla, a la fuerza.

-Quítenle la mascara – ordenó Hammond – Quiero ver su rostro.

El científico se relamía con expectativa, mientras despojaban a Myers de su disfraz.

Angela sofocó una expresión de sorpresa. Esperaba ver otra abominación oculta tras el látex; sin embargo, lo que vio la asombró más. Michael Myers sin la mascara solo era un hombre común y ordinario. Un tipo de rostro inexpresivo y ojeroso, que le devolvió la mirada.

Nada más.

-Maldad pura – dijo el Dr. Hammond, deleitándose – Así lo llamó el Dr. Loomis.

Angela pestañeo. _¿Acaso __lo __que __intentaban __decir __era __que __el __rostro __del __mal __más __puro __solo __era __el __de __un __hombre __ordinario __y __común?_ No se lo podía creer.

Myers alargó una mano encadenada hacia el guardia que le había birlado su mascara. Se la puso de nuevo.

-Déjenme en paz.

Las palabras, surgidas espontáneamente de una garganta acostumbrada a no emitir sonido, sonaron claras. Angela dio un respingo.

Era la primera vez en muchos años que Myers decía algo.

* * *

><p>La entrevista con Jason Voorhees no se hizo. Fundamentalmente porque aprovechándose de un descuido de uno de los celadores que lo cuidaban, el gigante no-muerto lo mató torciéndole la cabeza.<p>

Hizo falta media docena de hombres para contener al asesino. Cuando fue reducido, estaba tan encadenado que no se podía mover, siquiera.

Tachado de la lista Jason y al no existir mas Chucky (el muñeco maldito fue incinerado hasta ser cenizas, según le dijeron) la siguiente paciente en la lista de Angela fue Drusilla.

La vampiresa se sentó despreocupadamente delante de ella canturreando una canción infantil. Al principio, la doctora creyó que no hablaría con ella, pero luego se hizo patente que la mujer de piel blanca deseaba contarle algunas cosas…

-Mi Ángelus era tan maravilloso… aunque mi Spike fue el mejor niño de mami – hizo un puchero – Hasta que se fue con la Cazavampiros.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-Hum… a veces, sueño con él. Con las noches que compartíamos juntos – cerró los ojos, soñadora – Cuando solo éramos él y yo, y hacíamos todas esas matanzas… hum… extraño tanto esa época – Drusilla suspiró.

-Mataste a muchos – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Drusilla asintió, poniendo cara de niña malcriada.

-Cientos… y bebí su sangre… rica y espesa sangre.

-¿No tienes remordimientos?

-¿Los tiene usted?

-No desviemos el eje de la charla. Hablamos de ti – la señaló.

-Angela, Angela, la doctora Angela… ¿A cuantos mataste? – canturreó la vampiresa, contoneándose en su asiento – Tris, tras, tres… huelo sangre de un inglés…

-Bueno, ya basta…

-Tris, tras, tres… huelo sangre de un inglés…

-Drusilla, basta ya.

-Tris, tras, tres…

-¡Basta ya! – Angela se enfureció. Estaba harta. Presionó el botón del mando a distancia que tenia y Dru recibió un violento choque eléctrico.

La doctora abandonó la sala. Se encontró con Hammond y Dozer ni bien piso el pasillo.

-¡Dr. Hammond! ¡Esto es demasiado para mí! – se quejó.

-No me va a aflojar ahora, doctora. Recuerde que tiene usted un deber con su patria.

-¡Y un cuerno! ¡Me voy en este instante! – Angela quiso marcharse, pero Dozer se lo impidió, sosteniéndola con fuerza del brazo.

-No tan rápido – Hammond sonrió – No puede dejarnos así como así. Tiene usted un contrato gubernamental que cumplir.

-¡Ya veremos si a los peces gordos del Pentágono les gusta lo que usted hace aquí! ¡Está jugando con fuego, doctor! ¡Estas abominaciones, todas juntas, son un peligro!

-Los peces gordos, como usted los llama, están al tanto de mis investigaciones y la aprueban, Angela. Mis monstruos son la solución final para sus problemas. Colabore con nosotros, doctora. De lo contrario, podría sucederle algo desagradable… - hizo una pausa. Dozer sacó una pistola. Le quitó el seguro y la amartilló.

Angela se rindió. Bajó la vista, apesadumbrada.

-Excelente – Hammond hizo marchar su silla de ruedas por el pasillo – Dentro de poco, se viene la Fase 2 del proyecto. No debería perdérsela.

Hammond se marchó, junto con Dozer. Sola, Angela suspiró.

Estaba arriba del tren en marcha. Imposible bajarse ahora.


	6. Seis

**6 **

La prisión en la que estaban no tenía ventanas, por lo que no existía forma de saber si era de día o de noche. Mientras oía a Drusilla canturrear en su celda, Freddy se acercó a la puerta de la suya, frunciendo el ceño. Se miró la mano. Desde que le quitaran el guante de cuchillas se sentía desnudo.

-Eh… _pst_ – chistó hacia la celda de Pinhead – Cabeza de alfiletero. ¿Estas dormido?

-¿Qué quieres, Krueger? – contestó el cenobita. Estaba sentado en el medio de la habitación con las piernas cruzadas, totalmente inmóvil.

-Charlar. Me estoy volviendo loco acá adentro – hizo una pausa. Se rascó la barbilla – y creo que si sigo escuchando cantar a esa perra, decididamente voy a perder los estribos – golpeó la puerta de cristal - ¡Ya párala de una vez, chupasangre! ¡Me tienes re-podrido!

Drusilla enmudeció. Luego reanudó su canto. Freddy suspiró.

-Juro que cuando salga de aquí, voy a hacer tiritas a su piel blanca – masculló.

Pinhead no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar hacia las otras celdas. Jason permanecía atado a sus gruesas cadenas, mientras que Myers caminaba lentamente en su celda, yendo y viniendo, evaluando su situación.

-Cara de plástico está nervioso – comentó Freddy, observándolo – No lo culpo. Estoy igual. ¿Qué mierda quieren estos tipos con nosotros? ¿Tienes una idea?

Pinhead suspiró. No contestó.

-No eres muy comunicativo, hermano – se desplomó bufando en el piso - ¡Esto es peor que la muerte! ¿Cuándo van a dejarnos salir? ¡Este sitio apesta!

Pinhead no dijo nada.

-Entonces… _esto_… ¿Has matado a muchos últimamente?

-Creo que estas en un error – replicó el cenobita – Yo no mato a nadie.

-¿Ah, no? Y mi abuela es presidente – Freddy rió – Corta ya el rollo del tipo frío, alfiletero. He oído muchas cosas curiosas sobre ti…

-Yo no mato, Krueger – insistió Pinhead – Revelo la Verdad. Muestro el Camino, bendigo a la gente.

-Ya. ¿Con qué? ¿Cadenas y ganchos rasgando la carne? No me malinterpretes, no te estoy juzgando; admiro tu trabajo, pero matar es matar, así que…

-Yo no mato – insistió el cenobita por tercera vez – No creo que lo entiendas.

-A ver, _"clavijas"_, aclaremos las cosas: la gente usa la bonita caja china esa, te convoca… apareces y te los llevas amarrados por cadenas. ¿Correcto? Y después tus compañeros y tú torturan a esa persona… la cortan y la desgarran: el procedimiento usual.

-Procedimiento… - Pinhead estaba indignado – Yo enseñó la Verdad – insistió de nuevo – No lo entiendes.

-¿La verdad de qué?

-El sufrimiento. Todo es sufrimiento. Nacemos con dolor, vivimos con dolor, morimos con dolor. El dolor guía la existencia. El dolor es el medio por el que Dios se comunica con nosotros.

-¿Dios? – Freddy estaba impresionado - ¿Crees en Dios? – aquello sonó mas bien una acusación que una pregunta. Pinhead negó con la cabeza.

-Sigues sin comprender. El dios que yo adoro es un dios de carne y de sangre, de dolor y de placer. Él flota en el nexo del Caos, alimentado por el lamento de millones… ese es mi _único_ dios.

-¡Fiu! – Krueger silbó – Deberías escribir poesía.

Silencio, roto solo por el canturreo de Drusilla.

-¿Y tiene nombre ese dios tuyo?

-Leviathan. El Señor del Laberinto.

Freddy sonrió. Le gustaba ese tipo. Le caía bien, dentro de todo. Era raro pero bizarramente divertido, a su manera.

-Les oí llamarte Elliot Spencer. ¿Algo que decir de eso?

-No conozco a esa persona – fue la seca respuesta del cenobita y no habló mas. Freddy se recostó en el piso. Se tapó la cara con su sombrero.

-Es increíble. Me he pasado años quitándole el sueño a la gente y ahora soy yo el que no puede dormirse. Que fastidio.

-Prueba a contar ovejitas.

Freddy se irguió, sorprendido. No fue Pinhead el que lo dijo; desde luego, tampoco el bodoque de Jason ni la perra de Drusilla. Solo quedaba una persona en esa prisión: Myers.

-¿Ahora hablas? Pensé que eras mudo.

Michael Myers se paró en la puerta de su celda y miró a Krueger.

-¿Sabes cual es tu problema? – dijo – Te enojas muy fácilmente y mas, cuando las cosas no salen como quieres.

-¿Y qué? ¿Tú eres mejor, "mudito"? ¡Solo eres un simple humano! Una copia tonta del bodoque de la celda de al lado – señaló a Jason - ¿Qué arma usabas? Ah, ya me acuerdo… un cuchillo carnicero.

Freddy se recostó otra vez. Se volvió a tapar la cara con su sombrero.

-Eso no es un arma, es un chiste. Por otro lado, yo no uso mascaras. Me muestro tal cual soy. Buenas noches.

Myers no dijo nada. Se limito a mirar a Krueger en silencio otra vez.

En tanto, Drusilla seguía cantando.


	7. Siete

**7 **

**El Pentágono. Sala de Reuniones.**

**Pocos días después. **

El Dr. Hammond aguardaba pacientemente a que sus superiores terminaran de discutir. A su lado, de pie, la Dra. Angela esperaba acompañándolo.

Finalmente los hombres sentados a la mesa terminan de hablar. Un General del Ejército Norteamericano toma la voz cantante:

-Hemos evaluado el potencial de los sujetos elegidos por usted, Dr. Hammond. Creemos que seria mejor eliminar a esas abominaciones de la faz de la Tierra antes que ponerlos frente a la misión suicida que tenemos por delante.

-Comprendo, General. Pero considere el tipo de trabajo que tenemos por delante. Esos monstruos son la mejor opción que tenemos, si queremos evitar derramamiento de sangre humana en esta guerra contra los enemigos de América.

Se hizo el silencio. Todos miraron al General. Este resopló.

-Las evaluaciones de la Doctora Angela demuestran que los sujetos son inestables, propensos a matarse entre sí, más que a colaborar conjuntamente. ¿Cree poder controlarlos para dirigirlos en la misión contra el enemigo?

-Absolutamente.

-No le mentiré, doctor. El Presidente en persona está preocupado. Ya es bastante bizarro que nuestro destino esté en manos de ese tipo de escoria, como para juntarlos y que se salgan de control.

-Ellos harán todo lo que les pidamos – insistió Hammond.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Porque les prometeremos la libertad, de cumplir exitosamente con la misión.

-¿Y eso supone una garantía?

-Con tal que liquiden el objetivo – Hammond sonrió. El General asintió.

-Muy bien – hizo una pausa – Carta blanca, doctor. Queda todo en sus manos.


	8. Ocho

**8 **

Freddy no lo podía creer. Uno supondría que un engendro como él estaría preparado para todo, pero jamás pensó que llegaría el momento de su vida (tanto la física como la de ultratumba) en que oiría un disparate semejante.

Estaba con los otros, en su celda, cuando Hammond les explicó al fin el _verdadero_ motivo de su cautiverio y posterior evaluación. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para no echarse a reír…

-¿Quiere que matemos a Osama Bin Laden? – preguntó. Hammond asintió.

-Para eso están aquí.

Krueger no aguantó más. Se echó la madre de las carcajadas. Por el contrario, Pinhead escuchaba, serio.

-Todos ustedes tienen potencial. Ya sea poderes extra o sangre fría para ejecutar la misión. Sabemos donde se oculta Bin Laden. Sabemos que está rodeado de sus fieles talibanes, que pelearían por él hasta morir… y también sabemos que planean otro macro-atentado en nuestro país, con bombas nucleares. Es imperativo detenerle.

-¿Y qué mierda nos importa a nosotros? – Freddy había dejado de reír. Miraba al científico con odio - ¿Qué no tienen soldados para hacer el trabajo sucio?

-Precisamente, es trabajo sucio. Por eso, los buscamos a ustedes – Hammond los señaló – Ustedes son expertos en quitar la vida. Bueno, ahora cuentan con autorización presidencial para hacerlo.

-Es broma…

-Le aseguro que no, señor Krueger.

Silencio. Pinhead lo aprovechó para tomar la palabra.

-Si lo hacemos, ¿nos dejaran libres?

-Durante la misión, tendrán ustedes libertad de acción. Y si tienen éxito, serán totalmente libres para hacer lo que siempre han hecho. Tienen mi palabra.

-¡Están locos!

-No, señor Krueger, solo desesperados. ¿Lo harán?

-¿Y si decimos que no?

-Entonces se pudrirán el resto de la eternidad aquí – Hammond sonrió – Pero corríjanme si me equivoco… ¿No extrañan un poco de acción?

El silencio fue rey de nuevo por un largo rato.

-Vamos a la guerra, _chiribi-chiribi-chin-chuan_… vamos a la guerra – Drusilla canturreaba otra vez.

Freddy consideró la opción de pasarse la eternidad junto a esa loca y sus desvaríos y se espantó.

-Lo haré – dijo - ¡Pero quiero mi guante de cuchillas y que me saquen esta cosa del cuello!

-Concedido.

-Yo también lo haré – dijo Pinhead – Me interesa la idea de iniciar al señor Osama Bin Laden en mis placeres.

-Que rebuscado para decir que quieres matarlo – suspiró Freddy.

-Excelente. ¿Señor Myers?

Michael no dijo nada. Asintió.

-¿Señor Voorhees?

Jason tampoco dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar al científico en silla de ruedas con odio.

-Consideraré eso un sí – Hammond se volvió hacia Drusilla - ¿Señorita?

-Tengo hambre – fue la única respuesta de la vampiresa.


	9. Nueve

**9 **

**Afganistán. El desierto.**

**Semanas más tarde. Noche. **

La luna llena iluminaba el complejo de edificios fortificado, en mitad de las montañas del desierto afgano. Un numeroso grupo de hombres enfundados en túnicas y turbantes armados hasta los dientes aguardaban, custodiando el lugar. Se trataba de los talibanes, los fieles seguidores de Bin Laden. El terrorista se servia de ellos para llevar a cabo todos sus terribles planes. Ciegamente, obedecían todas sus órdenes y si Osama les pedía morir por él y la Causa Islámica, lo harían gustosos.

A lo lejos, sobre un monte, Freddy y Pinhead observaban el lugar. El asesino de Springwood estaba contento de tener su guante de cuchillas nuevamente con él y el cuello finalmente libre de aquel collar eléctrico de alta tecnología.

-Bien, bien, bien – dijo, extendiendo los dedos ribeteados por cuchillas y mirando a la base terrorista – No hay nada mejor que la matanza por venir en medio de una noche de luna llena – inspiró una amplia bocanada de aire, llenando sus pulmones. Exhaló - ¿No estas de acuerdo, amigo?

Pinhead no respondió. Miraba a la distancia, inexpresivo.

-La luna está preciosa – dijo Drusilla, cerca. Hizo un pequeño vals, haciendo flamear su vestido negro al aire nocturno – Noche, noche de luna… preciosa, brillante, gibosa…

-Uh… la dama empezó a delirar – Freddy puso los ojos en blanco – señal de que hay que moverse – se ajustó el sombrero – Ahí te veo, amigo. Buena suerte – le deseó, sonriendo y desapareciendo en el aire, directamente al Reino de los Sueños, su territorio.

Pinhead volvió su vista hacia el objeto en sus manos. La Configuración del Lamento, la caja infernal, brillaba entre sus dedos a la luz lunar.

Con lentitud y paciencia, presionó cada una de sus piezas hasta hacerlas encajar. Hubo un chisporroteo. Un chillido agudo… y el cenobita desapareció también.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la fortificación, en uno de sus aposentos, Osama Bin Laden dormía placidamente arropado por unas mantas. Su habitación estaba vigilada por dos talibanes armados apostados fuera. Nada hacia presagiar la masacre que estaba a punto de ocurrir…<p>

En sus sueños, el terrorista se veía en medio de un palacio suntuoso, lleno de alfombras y telas caras, con dos bailarinas árabes exóticas con rostros tapados por velos, danzando a su alrededor.

Osama reía y aplaudía a ambas mientras una música salida de la nada acompañaba la escena. Frente a él, descansaba en una mesita labrada en oro un cuenco con frutas apetitosas.

Un hombre envuelto en una túnica y un turbante cubriendo su rostro entró en la sala. Llevaba una gran bandeja de plata tapada entre sus manos. Osama aspiró el aroma de la comida recién cocinada y su paladar se hizo agua…

-¿Qué me traes ahí? – preguntó.

-El plato mas exquisito de todo Oriente Medio, Su Majestad – dijo el hombre – Espero le guste – depositó la bandeja delante del afgano y aguardó. El terrorista sonrió y la destapó… y quedó petrificado del asco y el horror.

Había una cabeza cortada allí, llena de gordos y blancos gusanos que se removían por sus cuencas oculares, boca y fosas nasales.

-¡Por Alá! ¿Qué es esto? – Osama retrocedió, asqueado. Una carcajada satánica fue lo que recibió como respuesta del hombre parado a su lado. Este se sacó el turbante, revelando su rostro quemado y desfigurado. Una mano enfundada en un guante de cuchillas relampagueó en el aire, rasgándolo.

Herido, el terrorista se arrastró para alejarse de aquella espantosa aparición.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó.

-¡Tu peor pesadilla, idiota! – Freddy rió.

La escena idílica del sueño cambió; las alfombras y las telas se volvieron raídas. Las frutas del cuenco en la mesita se pudrieron y agusanaron, las bailarinas árabes yacían muertas, mutiladas salvajemente.

-¡Hora de morir! – exclamó Krueger, quitándose la túnica que llevaba puesta y revelando su clásico traje a rayas desgarrado.

Osama gritó. Echó a correr por una puerta abierta, intentando huir de aquel demonio salido del infierno.

Siempre riéndose, Freddy fue tras él.

* * *

><p>Durante su ronda nocturna, un guardia armado se encontró con su compañero en el ala sur del muro que rodeaba la fortificación. Viendo que no sucedía nada de interés, ambos se fueron a fumar a un costado mientras conversaban en árabe de asuntos cotidianos.<p>

De repente un ruido venido desde detrás de una duna llamó su atención. Los dos talibanes apuntaron con sus armas en esa dirección, serios.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó el primero.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? – respondió el segundo. Oteó con la mirada en aquella dirección, temiendo ver salir a un ejército americano (su peor pesadilla) en cualquier momento. Pero lo que apareció superó _todas_ sus expectativas.

-¡En el nombre de Alá! ¿Qué es eso?

Una hermosísima mujer desnuda apareció a la vista de ambos. Tenía el cabello largo y negro, y la piel más blanca que jamás hubieran visto. A los ojos de los hombres, se mostró sensual y erótica, mirándolos con deseo a través de unos ojos grandes como lunas.

"Vengan", parecía decir esa mirada hipnótica, "Vengan a mí y los cubriré de caricias y besos y abrazos…"

Los talibanes se miraron, totalmente hechizados por esa _urí_ salida de la nada. Uno de ellos se decidió y fue hasta ella, olvidándose del peligro y de dar la voz de alarma.

Drusilla le guiñó un ojo, seductora. Canturreando, guió al hombre detrás de la duna, contoneando sus caderas a un ritmo sensual. Su compañero los observó desaparecer a ambos de la vista. No pasaron varios minutos hasta que alguien volvió…

-¡Por Alá! – exclamó el taliban que se había quedado.

Quien había vuelto no era su compañero, sino un hombre gigante, con una mascara de hockey cubriéndole el rostro y un machete ensangrentado en una mano. En la otra llevaba la cabeza seccionada del segundo taliban.

-¡Dios me libre! – el terrorista estaba a punto de abrir fuego sobre el espanto que había aparecido cuando una mano le tapó la boca por detrás y le asestaron una estocada mortal con un cuchillo carnicero.

Sin decir nada, ni una palabra, Michael Myers esperó hasta que el hombre dejó de patalear y murió. Lo soltó y volvió su vista hacia la fortificación.

_La carnicería empezaba. _


	10. Diez

**10 **

En sus sueños, Osama Bin Laden seguía huyendo de Freddy por un largo pasillo, el cual se convirtió de repente en el corredor de una fábrica, repleto de tubos humeantes y de pasarelas de metal.

Atravesándolo desesperado, el terrorista buscaba una salida. No parecía haberla por ninguna parte. Una risotada infernal le erizó los pelos de la barba; Freddy venia tras él lentamente, haciendo chirriar las cuchillas de su guante contra el metal.

Osama miró hacia todos lados, lleno de pánico. Súbitamente encontró lo que andaba buscando: una puerta con la palabra "SALIDA" encima de ella.

Corrió hacia ella y la abrió… y pegó un grito. Del otro lado de la puerta lo esperaba un bostezante abismo que se extendía hacia abajo, hasta un fuego que ardía con furia.

Colgado de la puerta abierta, intentó regresar a suelo firme. Lo consiguió, pero cuando ya respiraba aliviado, Freddy lo esperaba de brazos cruzados y sonriendo malignamente.

-Bonita vista, ¿no crees? – bromeó.

-¡Aléjate de mí, demonio! – aulló Osama - ¡Alá! ¡Protege a tu humilde servidor!

Freddy volvió a reír, burlándose de él.

-¡Dios no va a ayudarte! – dijo. Extendió el guante de cuchillas – De hecho… esto es Dios ahora – tajeó al terrorista en la cara. Osama retrocedió, sangrando. Gritaba como un cordero en el matadero - ¿Así que planeabas otro atentado, eh?

Freddy se estaba tomando su tiempo. Normalmente lo hubiera despachado de una, pero tenía ganas de divertirse un poco. Además, el hijo de puta lo valía, según parecía.

-¡Perro infiel! ¡Soy un instrumento de Alá! ¡Solo cumplo con Su Voluntad! – escupió el afgano, súbitamente encolerizado.

-Todo mundo te busca para matarte – Krueger sonrió – Estas de suerte. Yo me haré cargo – dicho lo cual, tomó a Bin Laden de su traje y lo revoleó por el aire. El terrorista cayó en el piso, donde su hostigador sobrenatural se dedicó a patearlo hasta cansarse.

-Me han llamado "monstruo", pero creo que comparado contigo, tú me superas ampliamente – declaró Freddy, agarrando al guiñapo en el que Osama se había convertido después de la paliza que le había dado. Lo arrastró por el duro y frío piso de la fabrica mientras le hablaba – Eres una basura. No te mereces morir por mi guante. No… tengo algo mucho mejor en mente para ti.

Lo arrojó en el interior de una caldera apagada. Cerró la puerta de acero tras él.

-Creo que es hora de cocinar un pavo.

Con horror, Osama vio cómo Krueger encendía la caldera, riéndose.

-¡No, no, no!

-¡Feliz viaje al Infierno, cerdo! – Freddy echó la cabeza hacia atrás, carcajeándose.

El fuego avanzó sobre Osama. Era su fin e iba a ser _muy_ doloroso.

Pero a último minuto, algo pasó. La figura del terrorista desapareció, salvándose de morir quemado.

-¡NO! – el grito de Freddy fue de ira y frustración - ¡No! ¡Era mío! ¡MIO! _¿Quién me lo sacó? ¿Quién? _

* * *

><p>Osama despertó en sus aposentos, empapado de sudor. Fuera, era el caos; una cacofonía de gritos y disparos se oían. Se irguió en la cama, confundido. Sus hombres eran atacados. ¿Pero por quien? ¿Los americanos, tal vez? ¿Encontraron finalmente su refugio?<p>

Estaba a punto de averiguarlo cuando reparó en la pequeña caja con inscripciones raras colocada a los pies de su cama.

Como impulsado por una fuerza no definida y desconocida, Osama se vio manipulando aquel objeto, mientras que de fondo, los talibanes que lo protegían estaban librando una descomunal batalla y siendo masacrados por algo desconocido.

Cuando todas las piezas del puzzle encajaron, la caja brilló con luz azul y una figura asomó lentamente a este mundo: Pinhead.

-¡Alá me proteja! – exclamó el afgano, tirando la caja al suelo - ¡Otro demonio!

Retrocedió y encontró una pistola debajo de su almohada. Disparo dos, tres veces contra el cenobita en el pecho, sin lograr ningún efecto.

-Tú – Pinhead lo señaló – Osama Bin Laden. He venido por ti.

-¡Ayuda! – gritó el terrorista a los guardias apostados a la puerta de su dormitorio. Esta se abrió, pero el taliban que entró tenía clavado un cuchillo enorme en la espalda. Se desplomó delante de su jefe, sin vida, como un saco de papas.

Michael Myers apareció. Sin decir nada, extrajo el cuchillo del hombre muerto y lo esgrimió ante Osama…

-Detente – ordenó Pinhead, disgustado – Él es mío.

Myers negó con la cabeza. Sus intenciones eran bien claras: **quería ser él quien matara a ese hombre**. Avanzó amenazante con el cuchillo en alto. No dio ni dos pasos que de la nada surgió una cadena y se le enroscó en el brazo.

Myers miró interrogativamente a Pinhead. El maestro del dolor se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

-Suéltame – fue lo único que dijo el enmascarado. El cenobita negó con la cabeza.

-No. Él es mío – dijo, determinante – Apártate.

Michael pareció olvidarse del terrorista. Fijó toda su atención en Pinhead. Forcejeó con la cadena pero entonces aparecieron muchas mas, cuyas puntas terminaban en ganchos afilados que no tardaron en hundirse en su carne.

Osama retrocedió hasta un rincón de la habitación. Desde ese lugar, observó todo el drama sin intervenir.

Las cadenas de Pinhead tiraron de Myers en diferentes direcciones. Salió abundante sangre pero Michael JAMAS gritó. No dijo ni una palabra.

-Tu resistencia al dolor debe ser más amplia que la de la mayoría de los humanos ordinarios – dijo el cenobita – Fascinante. ¿Cuánto más podrás aguantar hasta que la carne abandone tu cuerpo?

Michael luchó con las cadenas. Estas lo arrastraron por el piso hacia delante de la Configuración del Lamento. La caja se movió sola. Las piezas se reconfiguraron sin que nadie las toque y la parte superior del cubo se abrió. Otras cadenas emergieron, clavándose con sus ganchos en la cara de Myers. Su mascara blanca de plástico se rompió y su cara quedo al descubierto.

Seguía sin gritar.

-Escondes tu rostro tras mascaras, porque temes mostrarte tal cual eres al mundo – sentenció Pinhead – Necesitas cubrirte para encarnar a la maldad pura y sin emociones que ostentas ser. Eso se terminó. Hoy, revelaremos quien eres… hoy, mostraras tu verdadero rostro a todos.

Las cadenas que surgían de la caja tiraron. La piel del rostro de Michael fue arrancada de cuajo, dejando a la vista sus músculos y huesos ensangrentados.

Myers gritó.

Pinhead sonrió, satisfecho.

-Al fin – suspiró – Dolor.

El cenobita perdió rápido interés por el asesino cumplido su objetivo. Las cadenas lo soltaron y Myers cayó inerte al piso, sin cara.

-Con que no matabas, ¿eh? – dijo una voz conocida desde otro rincón de la sala - ¡Y una mierda! Ya veo que tu poesía oscura es pura basura para justificarte – Freddy apareció, extendiendo su mano con el guante de cuchillas en dirección de Pinhead – Tú… Tú me lo sacaste – señaló a Osama – Él era mío y tú me lo sacaste.

-Krueger, hazte un favor y no estorbes. Este me pertenece.

-No lo creo.

Freddy saltó hacia el cenobita y ambos se trenzaron en una feroz lucha. Osama aprovechó aquel hecho para escabullirse a toda prisa de allí.

-¡Voy a arrancarte los clavos de la cabeza uno por uno! – rugió Krueger.

Pinhead tomó una herramienta de su cinturón: un cuchillo de hoja curvada. Se lo asestó a Freddy en el estomago.

-¡Yaaah!

-Tu dolor es patético, Krueger – dijo – Carece del más mínimo interés para mí.

-¡Condenado hijo de puta! – el guante de cuchillas se enterró en el pecho del cenobita - ¡A ver que de interesante te resulta esto!

Pinhead se quejó, pero reaccionó dándole un cabezazo en plena cara al amo de las pesadillas. Los clavos de su cabeza se incrustaron en su carne y lo machucaron.

-¡AAAARGH! – Freddy se apartó, llevándose una mano a la cara. Sangraba y mucho - ¡Maldito!

-Puede que en el mundo de los sueños tengas poder, pero en la realidad de la carne y la sangre, yo ejerzo dominio.

Otra vez las cadenas hicieron acto de presencia. Se incrustaron en Freddy y lo enroscaron. Tiraron de él sin miramientos, hasta hacerlo pedazos.

Pinhead suspiró. Miró los restos sanguinolentos de su rival, esparcidos por el piso y se volvió para ir tras Osama.

…_se encontró cara a cara con Jason, quien sin mediar palabra alguna lo decapitó de un machetazo… _


	11. Once

**11 **

Osama caminaba por un largo pasillo, mudo de asombro. A su alrededor el cuadro era dantesco. Cuerpos muertos, mutilados de manera brutal, desperdigados por los pisos, paredes manchadas de sangre; restos de una batalla que sus hombres habían sostenido recientemente y que habían perdido.

¿Cómo podía ser?, se preguntó. ¿Acaso esos demonios lo habían hecho? ¿Habían matado a todos sus fieles talibanes?

Un ruido a su espalda lo hizo volverse. Jason apareció doblando una esquina, su machete ensangrentado en alto. Divisó al afgano y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Osama no se lo pensó dos veces. Huyó a la carrera en sentido contrario, pasando por encima de los cadáveres de sus sirvientes. Estaba más que seguro que si ese otro demonio daba con él, podía darse por perdido.

Se topó casi sin querer con Drusilla. La vampiresa daba cuenta del último taliban vivo de la fortificación bebiéndose hasta la última gota de su sangre. Al aparecer Osama, soltó al hombre, muerto ya, y sonrió relamiéndose la boca manchada de rojo con expectativa.

El terrorista retrocedió, espantado. Dru llevaba su rostro demoníaco en ese momento: frente abultada, ojos amarillentos y felinos, y los colmillos… largos y afilados.

-La sangre de Medio Oriente es rica – dijo, pasándose la lengua por los labios de manera glotona – Quiero más…

Osama intentó huir otra vez, pero Jason le cortaba el paso. Tras la mascara de hockey atisbó unos ojos rojos, llenos de odio.

-No, no, no – Drusilla sacudió un dedo negativamente, regañando al gigante enmascarado – Jason, niño malo. Este es mío. Ve y recoge tus juguetes, como un buen chico. Mami tiene cosas que hacer…

El asesino la miró, furioso. La evidente parodia de su madre era mas que clara hasta para una mente retorcida como la suya. Pareció desinteresarse de Bin Laden y marchó directo hacia ella.

Drusilla lo recibió propinándole un puñetazo. Jason no pareció hacer acuse de recibo del golpe. Tomó su machete y lo incrustó en el pecho de la vampiresa, levantándola en el aire. Empalada de aquella forma, Voorhees la arrojó a un costado.

Dru se puso de pie de inmediato. Pese al agujero sangriento abierto en su pecho, seguía viva. Rugió como una leona y se tiró encima del gigante, ahorcándolo.

Jason soltó su machete. Con sus dos grandes manos la aferró de la cintura y la revoleó contra el techo. La cabeza de Dru chocó contra una lámpara y la hizo estallar en pedazos, arrojando chispas y vidrios a todos lados.

Sin soltarla, el asesino de la mascara de hockey la golpeó contra las paredes. Los ladrillos y el revoque saltaron, destruidos.

-Niño… malo… - jadeó Drusilla, el rostro cubierto de magullones – Mami va a castigarte.

La mano derecha de la vampiresa salió despedida hacia la mascara de hockey. De un tirón, se la arrancó; Jason gimió y la soltó. Con asco y horror Osama vio una cara deforme y podrida… el _verdadero_ rostro del asesino.

-¡Niño feo! – se burló Drusilla, sonriendo con locura - ¡Niño feo! – y lo señaló, acusadora.

Jason enfureció otra vez. Tomó del piso su machete y procedió a seccionarle la cabeza. Drusilla rió, mientras ésta volaba libre por el aire y su cuerpo se desplomaba en el piso, convulsivando. Duró solo unos segundos intacto, luego se deshizo en una nube de cenizas.

Voorhees recuperó su mascara y se la puso.

-¡Alá! ¡Protéjeme de esta locura! – Osama se apretujó en un rincón, sin salida, mirando a aquél gigante amenazador buscando en el suelo la cabeza cortada de la mujer. La halló y la levantó, aferrándola por sus largos cabellos.

-Niño feo… niño feo… - canturreó Drusilla y sonrió.

Jason la colocó debajo de su pie. La pisó con fuerza, reventándola como si fuera fruta podrida. A continuación, dirigió toda su atención a Osama.

El terrorista tembló. Vio la hoja afilada del machete describir un círculo en el aire hacia él y al igual que pasó con la mujer vampiro, su cabeza salió volando cercenada de su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Con pasos pesados pero seguros, Jason Voorhees salió de la fortificación taliban dejando tras de sí un tendal de cadáveres mutilados y un incendio desatado. En su mano derecha llevaba su machete y en la izquierda sostenía la cabeza cortada del hombre más buscado y odiado en el mundo: Osama Bin Laden.<p>

Repentinamente, un par de focos de lámparas potentes se encendieron, iluminado la noche. Jason vaciló y miró en aquella dirección. Un numeroso grupo comando de soldados americanos lo recibió.

-Afirmativo – decía uno por un walkie-talkie – el objetivo está muerto. Veo su cabeza cortada en manos del sujeto.

-Excelente – dijo una voz del otro lado – Procedan de inmediato a erradicarlo de la faz de la Tierra.

El soldado asintió y dio la orden. Otro marine estadounidense apareció con un lanzamisiles sobre el hombro.

Apuntó a Jason.

Un pequeño cohete salió disparado. Al grito ovacionado de los demás soldados impactó en Voorhees haciéndolo estallar en cientos de pedazos. Todos festejaron la muerte definitiva del asesino de la mascara de hockey con aplausos y silbidos.

-Misión cumplida – dijo el soldado por el walkie – Sujeto destruido. Procedemos a requisar el lugar y a limpiar la zona.


	12. Doce

**12 **

**El Pentágono. Sala de Reuniones.**

**Tiempo después… **

Los militares reunidos descorcharon una botella de champagne. Rieron, mientras brindaban. Todos estaban felices. El principal titular de un periódico colocado sobre la mesa ante la que estaban decía con letras bien claras: "OSAMA BIN LADEN HA MUERTO".

-Felicitaciones, Dr. Hammond – dijo el General al científico – La operación fue un éxito. El Presidente está totalmente satisfecho con los resultados.

-Me alegro, General.

-¡Ni una sola vida humana americana se ha perdido durante esta misión! Ahora, los enemigos de nuestra nación tendrán que pensárselo dos veces antes de atacarnos – sonrió. Todos lo acompañaron.

-Lo bueno es que la Prensa y el mundo en general ignoran lo que verdaderamente ocurrió – acotó el doctor.

-Y por el bien de la patria, así permanecerá – el militar se arrellanó en su silla - ¿Ya se ha dispuesto de los restos?

-Afirmativo – dijo Hammond – Los pedazos de Voorhees fueron empaquetados y traídos para América. Ya tengo a uno de mis colegas trabajando con ellos. Y el cuerpo de Myers fue trasladado a un hospital en Haddonfield, en donde yace en coma.

-Es increíble que pese a sus heridas, siga vivo – el General hizo una pausa - ¿Qué hay del resto?

-No hay rastros de Pinhead, pero tenemos la caja. De Krueger solo quedan pedazos mutilados que ya mandamos a incinerar y poca cosa queda de Drusilla – el científico rió – Eso es lo bueno de contar con vampiros en un equipo: una vez que mueren, no dejan rastros.

-Lo felicito de nuevo, doctor. Ha sido una excelente idea al final de todo, usar a esos engendros como carne de cañón. América está en deuda con usted.

-Oh, no es nada – dijo el doctor, con falsa modestia – Solo hice mi trabajo… que espero que sea muy bien remunerado, je.

Sonrió, feliz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡No se dejen engañar! ¡Esta historia todavia continua! En breve, los Epilogos, en los cuales vuestros monstruos favoritos tendran revancha. ¡No se lo pierdan! ¡Felices Fiestas a todos! ^^<strong>_


	13. Epilogo Uno

**Epilogo Uno **

**Interior de un laboratorio.**

**Tiempo después. **

Los restos de Jason descansaban sobre una mesa de acero inoxidable, bajo la luz de una lámpara. El científico y forense encargado de analizarlos (un corpulento hombre calvo enfundado en bata blanca, escalpelo en mano, guantes de látex y un delantal manchado de sangre y otros fluidos) hizo una pausa y se retiró un momento a fumar y grabar en una grabadora sus impresiones. Se sacó los guantes, los tiró al cesto de la basura y empezó a hablarle al aparato…

-Concluyo primera etapa de la autopsia. Jason Voorhees es un ser fascinante – dijo. Dio una calada a su cigarrillo – Su cuerpo prácticamente quedó hecho pedazos carbonizados, pero sus tejidos se resisten a morir. Un examen más amplio podría desentrañar el secreto de su invulnerabilidad.

Hizo una pausa. Tomó entre sus manos la mascara abandonada de Jason. Le dio vueltas, observándola, estudiándola.

-Sin duda, hay más. Inicio segunda etapa.

El científico regresó a los restos carbonizados. En este caso, se concentró en la parte del tórax. Estaba calcinado y seccionado limpiamente. Con la ayuda de pinzas, cierras y su escalpelo lo abrió y extrajo el corazón. Lo pesó; era más grande de lo normal.

-Increíble – dijo.

Imprevistamente, el órgano empezó a latir con violencia. El científico retrocedió, espantado. Iba a pedir ayuda y a dar aviso de semejante reacción, pero una fuerza invisible lo paró. Como hipnotizado, miró al corazón que latía rítmicamente y entrecerró los ojos.

Sus manos se vieron impulsadas hacia delante, sin su voluntad. Se movieron sobre el corazón. Aferró el deforme órgano y sin pensarlo, se encontró masticándolo, devorándolo con fruición.

Gritó y de los restos de Jason surgieron unas luces que penetraron en su cuerpo. Cuando todo acabó, jadeando y serio, el hombre caminó hacia donde estaba la mascara de hockey y se la puso. Tomó el machete de entre los pedazos del cadáver y salió del edificio, matando brutalmente a los guardias de seguridad con los que se encontró.

Jason Voorhees había renacido.


	14. Epilogo Dos

**Epilogo Dos **

**Haddonfield, Illinois. Estados Unidos. **

**Interior de un hospital. Noche. **

Michael Myers yacía acostado en una cama con la cara vendada. Dos enfermeros lo observaban socarronamente.

-Que bajo que han caído los grandes – comentó el primero – Y pensar que todos los 31 de octubre, este tipo se convierte en la pesadilla de esta ciudad.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué mata en Halloween? – preguntó el segundo.

-Es un misterio, pero ya sabes como son estos locos. Cualquier excusa les viene bien – suspiró – Cincuenta pavos. Ya.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Dijiste que eran veinte!

-Cincuenta. Sin excusa. Me arriesgo el culo dejándote pasar a verlo. Este pabellón lo cerraron exclusivamente solo para él.

Protestando, el segundo enfermero pagó a su compañero la suma de dinero que le debía.

-A propósito, un dato mas para tener en cuenta – dijo el primero, contando los billetes y guardándoselos en el bolsillo de su traje – Este tipo solía matar a sus familiares. Se caería de espaldas de saber que le queda un único pariente vivo en esta ciudad. Una sobrinita de cinco años.

Rió, pero la risa se vio interrumpida al alzarse Michael de la cama y torcerle el pezcueso. Su compañero gritó y salió de la habitación corriendo. Myers lo ignoró por completo. Se sacó la ropa de hospital y se dirigió hacia un armario cercano. Encontró allí su clásico overol gris azulado y se lo puso.

Huyó del hospital sin problemas. Llegó a una tienda cerrada de disfraces de Halloween y vio en ese lugar una mascara blanca como la que solía llevar. Rompió el vidrio del mostrador y se la puso.

Lentamente, se fue caminando por las calles de Haddonfield. A lo lejos, sonaban los acordes apagados de una musiquita de terror…


	15. Epilogo Tres

**Epilogo Tres **

El Dr. Hammond soñaba que caminaba y que no era deforme. Guapo como antes del experimento científico que le cambió la vida para siempre, estaba parado ante un estrado lleno de micrófonos, agradeciendo a sus colegas por el premio que había recibido.

-Para mí es un honor recibir este premio. Se los agradezco mucho – decía. Una ovación cerrada se produjo. Sus colegas le aplaudían.

Hammond sonreía, feliz.

Violentamente, el paisaje del sueño cambió hasta convertirse en el de una fábrica abandonada. Una siniestra carcajada satánica sonó y el científico miró a la cima de un andamio de metal. Freddy Krueger estaba allí, riendo.

-¿Krueger? ¡Imposible! ¡Estas muerto!

-Yo no apostaría por eso, idiota – el asesino hizo un leve saludo con su sombrero – Bienvenido a mi pesadilla, Doc.

Hammond intentó huir, pero Freddy apareció a su lado. Con las cuchillas de su guante lo tajeó en la cara. El científico chilló, mientras el amo de las pesadillas lo arrastró por el piso y lo arrojó dentro de una caldera encendida.

-No me gusta dejar los trabajos sin terminar – dijo Krueger – así que como el viejo Osama no está aquí, lo continuare contigo. Aquí es donde me había quedado… y la cosa acababa así.

Hammond gritó. Las llamas devoraron su piel y su carne, tanto en el sueño como en la vida real. Murió en una agonía espantosa.

Al terminar su obra, Freddy se vuelve hacia el lector con una sonrisa torva y cómplice en el rostro…

-Ah… ¡No hay nada como un buen pavo rostizado al horno! – comentó, guiñando un ojo y echándose una de sus clásicas carcajadas otra vez.


	16. Epilogo Cuatro

**Epilogo Cuatro **

Angela se levantó de la cama. No podía dormir. A su lado, el musculoso Dozer roncaba como un oso… ¡Que fastidio!, pensó. Era deprimente saber que había tenido sexo con aquella bestia descerebrada, pero era lo mejor que tenia a mano.

Caminó hasta el living de la vivienda y extrajo de un bolso la caja-puzzle cenobita. Desde hacia días venia rondándole por la cabeza las palabras de Pinhead, aquellas donde prometía oscuros placeres para ella si se atrevía a usarla.

Angela lo ponderó por quincuagésima vez. Su vida era miserable, rutinaria, insatisfactoria, con un pasado un tanto… _turbio_.

En síntesis, una autentica mierda. Una putada.

¿Por qué no probaba con otra cosa? ¿Por qué no se permitía explorar ese Mas Allá del Mas Allá, donde seguramente podría llegar a ser quien deseaba ser: ella misma?

Suspiró y sus dedos bailaron por la caja, presionando sus partes, acomodándolas en su sitio. Cuando acabó, todo a su alrededor tembló, fluctuó y cambió. Estaba en una sala en penumbras, repleta de cadenas y ganchos que colgaban del techo.

Una figura enfundada en un traje de cuero la esperaba allí. Sonrió al verla.

-Has venido – dijo Pinhead, complacido.

-Dijeron que no sabían nada de ti – le contó Angela – Que habías desaparecido. Te dieron por muerto.

-La muerte es solo un comienzo. Yo vivo mas allá de ella y de los sentidos – le explicó el cenobita. Tendió una mano hacia ella – y ahora, tú y yo lo recorreremos todo juntos… Angelique.

-Me llamo Angela.

Pinhead negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro.

-Desde este momento, serás Angelique, la princesa del dolor.

Ella se estremeció, pero él la tranquilizo con su voz profunda y serena.

-No hay ni Bien ni Mal adonde vamos – le dijo – Solo carne… y los embelesos de mi dios. Tú los conocerás y llegaras a amarlos, dedicándote a ellos como yo, por toda la eternidad.

Angela se dejó llevar. Su vida humana terminaba ahí mismo. Era el inicio de su existencia como cenobita.

Lentamente y con exquisito placer, atravesó los senderos del dolor…

* * *

><p>Dozer despertó de su sueño solo para toparse cara a cara con Pinhead. No venia solo; una mujer lo acompañaba. Iba enfundada como él en cuero y llevaba abierta la piel del cráneo con dos ganchos engarfiados por una cuerda de metal en sus hombros.<p>

-¡Tu! – exclamó el hombre, sorprendido - _¿Dónde está Angela?_ ¿Qué le has hecho?

Pinhead lo ignoró. Se dirigió a su compañera.

-Procede, querida. Enséñale nuestros placeres.

Angelique sonrió y se acercó a Dozer. Lo besó en la boca sensualmente y luego convocó un par de cadenas con ganchos que se enroscaron en su piel. Atrapado de esa manera, el hombre gritó en agonía.

-Ah… el dolor – Angelique entrecerró los ojos – Tenias razón. Es indivisible del placer.

Pinhead asintió.

-Adelante, querida. Diviértete. Es todo tuyo.

Angelique se acercó a Dozer y lo miró con ternura.

-Adoro tu carne – dijo – y voy a disfrutar flagelándola por toda la eternidad.

Dozer gritó, pero su alarido de dolor murió haciendo eco en la dimensión demoníaca a la que fue arrastrado por su torturadora. Allí, en el centro del Caos, una gigantesca figura geométrica giraba sobre sí misma, emitiendo pulsos de energía oscura hacia todas partes.

Era el Dios de ese mundo, de carne y sangre, de dolor y de placer… y recibía con una bienvenida semejante al tronar de unas trompetas descomunales a su princesa…

**FIN **


End file.
